


Ignite the Flame

by StarBoatStation



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, maybe eventual smut, possible eventual angst, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: Maybe running out of Ebony was good for Ignis for a change.





	Ignite the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here we are kids. My first work in a year. And it's a reader insert. Wow. 
> 
> Well I haven't attempted a reader-insert since And It Fades to Black which was, let's be honest, not as great as it could have been. So I'm taking up the challenge again with someone I can write much better for, in my opinion, and that is Ignis Scientia! 
> 
> So anyway, I hope you like it! Be sure to leave me feedback or possible requests either in the comments or on my tumblr at starboatstation.tumblr.com! More chapters to come soon~

Another typical day at work at the famous Wiz Chocobo Post. Tourists and locals coming and going on the precious birds, whether it be sightseeing or heading over to the race track, it was a regular sight. Though a few hunters popped in to see your uncle Wiz for new hunts, that was pretty normal too. You couldn’t help yourself as you forced out a yawn from your spot at the shop counter.

“Look alive! We’ve got a fancy car pullin’ in!”

You could recognize your uncle’s voice a mile away, so of course you snap to attention, ready to help or at least look ready to do so.

When Wiz said ‘fancy’ that’d be an understatement, as the sleek and much too fancy for these parts vehicle pulled in. While Wiz wondered out loud who that might be pulling in, you just gaped as you could have recognized the Regalia anywhere. _Prince Noctis? Here? No, it has to be someone else. Maybe looted the car from the ruins of Insomnia._ You couldn’t help but think to yourself, your mind racing, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for why the deceased prince’s car was pulling into your driveway.

Yet, lo and behold, Prince Noctis himself stepped out of the car along with a small entourage. You could only properly recognize one of them, but your shock was smothered as Noctis and the man you knew to be Ignis Scientia began make their way towards you. Time to do your job.

“W-Welcome to the Wiz Chocobo Post!” You greeted, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. “How can I help you today?”

The prince offered you a small, polite smile and offered you some gil in exchange for potions and a few ethers. Naturally you obliged, handing them over, and even offering a small discount. ‘For our first timers’ you claimed. The smile you got in return was enough to ease your aching heart at losing your home city. _At least our Prince survived…_

Your thoughts were interrupted by a distinctive clearing of the throat from the King’s Advisor. “Forgive me for asking but there is one more thing we require – Ebony coffee. Do you happen to sell it?”

You couldn’t help but pale slightly. “Yes, of course we sell it. I’m afraid, though, we are out of stock and we won’t know for sure when we will be getting more.” You felt yourself deflate a bit at your own words. Ebony was also your favorite brand. “With the fall of the Crown City, our supplier has been in a tizzy.”

Ignis’ expression seemed to harden slightly at that. “Ah. A pity. Shall we look somewhere else then, Noct?”

The question elicited a groan from the prince, much too casual, you thought, for royalty. “C’mon, Iggy. You’ve gone almost a week without coffee and we’re paying the price. Can’t you get a different brand just this once?” He pleaded.

**_“No.”_ **

Not only did Noctis blink in surprise, but so did Ignis as you both replied with the same statement at the same time. “Apologies, highness. But one cannot simply switch away from Ebony as simple as that. It’s truly a masterful blend, in and of itself.” You huffed softly.

“You… know who I am?”

That got a small, sheepish smile from you. Cat’s out of the bag. “Oops. Yeah, sorry. I grew up in Insomnia. I recognized your car right away. Since your escort is so…” You glanced over to the blonde boy who came with them, who was currently snapping selfies galore with the chocobos and practically seemed on the verge of tears from happiness. “-casual I figured you must be keeping a low profile on purpose, though the Regalia isn’t helping much with that.”

The prince followed your gaze and snorted out a chuckle. “Well ya got me there. C’mon, Iggy. We’ll find ya some coffee in no time. Though Promt isn’t gonna be too happy leaving so soon.”

Ignis gave a curt nod of appreciation in your direction before turning away to start following Noctis. In that moment, you couldn’t help yourself as you called out after them - “Ah, wait!” – to which they turned back towards you, surprised at your outburst.

Your cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, but too late to turn back. “Do you… mind waiting here for just one second?” You didn’t even give them the chance to respond before you were ducking back into the cool depths of the shack. Past rows of choco-feed and other such supplies, you slid into the tiny room that had been turned into a small sort of staff break room. More like a glorified broom closet, as most breaks were spent outside, but it was nice having a space to store your things and keep them cool and dry while on the job.

Snatching up your bag, you fished around for the thing you were looking for – a can of Ebony coffee. Popping off the lid, you peered inside, giving a soft hum at the fragrance, before standing and replacing the lid to head back outside.

The Royal Party were just about ready to set out on chocobos of their own when you trotted out towards them, Ignis specifically, and offered him the can. “Sorry that it’s not much, but I was saving this for a rainy day. Figured you could use it more than me.”

To that, he blinked in surprise as he took the can and investigated the can’s contents, himself. “That’s… Surely I cannot...” He seemed at a lost for words before fixing his sharp green gaze on you. “How much?”

You smiled and held up a hand with a shake of the head. “No need. Consider it a gift. I am just glad to see you all alive and safe.” With that, you gave a wave before hurrying back to your post, effectively avoiding more protest from the man and a scolding from your uncle.

* * *

 

Ignis was still dumbstruck that the girl from the post gave him her last bit of Ebony, even though she hardly even knew him. He didn’t have the chance to properly thank her and that weighed on him as the can sat in his pocket, all through the ride towards their next hunt. It seemed Prompto caught on to his silence as pulled his bird alongside Ignis’ own.

“Woah, dude. She gave you her last cup of coffee, right? You gotta marry that girl.”

“Totally.” Noctis chimed in from ahead.

“True I couldn’t express my gratitude,” Ignis replied, adjusting his glasses on his nose. “But marriage is hardly the acceptable method.”

“At least buy her a cup of coffee.” Gladiolus offered from the side.

“With breakfast!” Prompto chimed in.

“…Not too bad of an idea.” Ignis smiled. “Though where would you gentlemen be if I left you to make breakfast on your own?”

A few heavy moments of silence between the boys before Noctis spoke up. “He’s got a point.”


End file.
